


(ง'̀-'́)ง

by how_about_no



Series: Malec Moments [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Crack, Emoticons, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Happy, Kinda, M/M, Texting, for my own amusement mostly, its so cracky, just needed some happiness, so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood discovers emojis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ง'̀-'́)ง

**Author's Note:**

> I needed happiness. Love emojis. This happened. Alec is metaphorically smol.

**_Magnus 17:46_ **

_Miss youuuuu babyyyyy_

**_Alec 17:47_ **

_Are you drunk?_

_I miss you too._

**_Magnus 17:50_ **

_I’m drunk on looove_

**_Alec 17:52_ **

_Isn’t it drunk IN love?_

_You should know beyonce better than this, Mags_

**_Magnus 17:53_ **

_Don’t talk about beyonce it’s turning me on_

**_Alec 17:54_ **

_Talking about beyonce turns you on?_

_Maybe I should get one of her outfits….._

**_Magnus 17:56_ **

_Alexander!_

_What happened to the shy little man I met a few months ago? Where did he go?_

**_Alec 17:58_ **

_(rolling eyes emoji)_

**_Magnus 18:00_ **

_I won’t have you giving me that sass_

_Who raised you_

**_Alec 18:00_ **

_Me_

_Mostly_

**_Magnus 18:01_ **

_Okay this got sad_

**_Alec 18:02_ **

_(rolling eyes emoji)_

**_Alec 21:09_ **

_Izzy is asking me very personal questions right now_

_Is this what happens when siblings are in relationships?_

_Is there a rule book I should know about?_

**_Magnus 21:10_ **

_Oh, Alec, you adorable little muchkin_

**_Alec 21:10_ **

_I’m taller than you._

**_Magnus 21:11_ **

_But you are metaphorically smol_

**_Alec 21:13_ **

_Smol?_

**_Magnus 21:14_ **

_Google it_

**_Alec 21:23_ **

_I disagree completely_

_I also found something interesting_

(ง'̀-'́)ง

_I’m using this in reply to everything from now on_

**_Magnus 21:24_ **

_My smol bean_

**_Alec 21:24_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Magnus 21:25_ **

_So so smol in a tol body_

**_Alec 21:26_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

“What are you doing?” Magnus looked over Alec’s shoulder at the phone he was smirking at.

“Nothing.” Alec replied, still giggling.

“That emoji again?” Magnus groaned, rolling his head back to stare at the ceiling in exasperation.

“It irritates Izzy _so much.”_

 

**_Isabelle 13:58_ **

_When are you and Magnus getting here for dinner? Jace is getting antsy and I think Simon is going to cry_

_Those two are weird_

**_Alec 14:05_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 14:07_ **

_They’re not going to fight (rolling eyes emoji)_

**_Alec 14:08_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 14:10_ **

_Come on, Alec, just answer the question_

**_Alec 14:11_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 14:13_ **

_Alec!!!!_

**_Alec 14:14_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 14:15_ **

_!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Alec 14:18_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

“Welcome!” Simon grinned at them when they finally arrived, and Alec tried not to laugh at Izzy’s glare.

“You’re insufferable.” She said.

“I’m hilarious.” Alec replied, ruffling her hair.

 

**_Jacey 09:27_ **

_Did you take my black t shirt?_

**_Alec 09:30_ **

_You have like 20 black t shirts_

_What’s special about this one?_

**_Jacey 09:31_ **

_It has shorter sleeves than the rest_

_Shows of my manly muscles better_

**_Alec 09:33_ **

_‘Manly muscles’_

_I have my own black t shirts_

_Maybe simon stole it_

**_Jacey 09:34_ **

_Why would simon take it? He has his own stupid comic tees_

**_Alec 09:35_ **

_I don’t know_

_Maybe_

_Just maybe_

_Because he’s got a stupid crush on you_

**_Jacey 09:38_ **

_Simon doesn’t have a stupid crush on me_

_He has a stupid crush on clary_

I _have a stupid crush on clary_

**_Alec 09:40_ **

_Suuuuure you do_

**_Jacey 09:40_ **

_Shut up_

**_Alec 09:41_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

 

**_JACEJACE 09:55_ **

_Do you have my black t shirt?_

**_Sherman 09:57_ **

_The one with the shorter sleeves that makes your muscles look better?_

**_JACEJACE 09:58_ **

_Yeah that one_

_I’m glad someone appreciates its qualities_

**_Sherman 10:01_ **

_I borrowed it when clary spilt shit on me the other day_

_I’ll bring it over_

_6?_

**_JACEJACE 10:03_ **

_It’s a date ;)_

**_Jacey 10:05_ **

_I have a stupid crush on Simon._

**_Alec 10:09_ **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

**_Alec 10:09_ **

_What was it you called simon and jace again?_

**_Magnus 10:10_ **

_Jimon._

_Why?_

**_Alec 10:12_ **

_That’s their ship name right?_

_Well_

_It’s sailing_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Is that how you say it?_

**_Magnus 10:13_ **

_YAAASSSSSSS_

_Come over so we can have celebratory drinks_

_And sex_

**_Alec 10:14_ **

_Already on my way_

( ಠ◡ಠ )

 

“Alec.” Isabelle was stood with her arms crossed, Magnus stood next to her looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. Jace was perched on the arm of the sofa, inspecting his nails, while Simon was stood by his side, awkwardly trying not to look at him. Clary was in the kitchen, but quickly ran over to the rest of them when she saw that Alec had entered the room.

“Hi.” Alec said, “What’s going on?”

“This is an intervention.” Magnus spread his arms, encompassing the flat like it was something new to look at. Alec raised his eyebrows.

“You need to stop with the emojis, man.” Jace shook his head, a crazed look in his eyes, “It’s driving everyone crazy.”

“I haven’t experienced this first hand,” Simon pursed his lips, “But I have seen the aftermath and it isn’t pretty.”

“Aftermath.” Alec repeated dumbly.

“I hit him with a spatula when you sent me the fighting emoji like ten times in a row.” Isabelle stated with a shrug, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she was so naturally violent.

“We’re kindly asking you to stop.” Jace took the leap. Alec took the opportunity.

“I understand what you’re saying,” He started, “But-” Alec had had the piece of paper in his pocket for around a week now. There hadn’t been any proper opportunities to use it until now. He reached into his leather jacket pocket and unfolded the paper, before holding it up in front of him with raised eyebrows.

“YOU PRINTED IT OFF?!”

 

**_Alec 20:49_ **

_This is a group text for nefarious purposes of my own_

**_Jacey 20:53_ **

_Oh no_

**_Simon 20:53_ **

_What?_

**_Clary 20:54_ **

_?????_

**_Isabelle 20:55_ **

_I swear to god if you just send that emoji to us at random intervals_

**_Magnus 20:56_ **

_I tried to stop him_

_He overpowered me_

_With kisses_

_My one weakness_

**_Alec 20:56_ **

_He didn’t try to stop me_

_That’s all lies_

_Magnus?_

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 20:57_ **

_I’m removing myself from this chat I swear_

**_Alec 20:58_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Jacey 20:58_ **

_It’s not that bad._

**_Simon 20:59_ **

_I kind of like that emoji_

_But this one is my favourite_

(✿◠‿◠)

**_Jacey 21:00_ **

_This one is mine_

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**_Clary 21:02_ **

_OH OH I KNOW MINE_

щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

**_Magnus 21:03_ **

_This one is obviously mine_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Glitter wins every time, bitches_

**_Alec 21:03_ **

_Know what mine is?_

**_Clary 21:04_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Magnus 21:04_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Simon 21:04_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Jacey 21:04_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Isabelle 21:04_ **

(ง'̀-'́)ง

**_Alec 21:05_ **

_How did you guys guess?_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- girlsf0rgirls
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
